


Vakka ja sen kansi

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, söpöstelyä huumorilla, vakipari
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "Entä seksielämä?" Ilmimieli keskeytti lupaavan riidanalun.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape





	Vakka ja sen kansi

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011. Tageista huolimatta Ilan Ilmimieli ei ole oma hahmoni vaan lainassa Pallalta, joka Ilanin keksi.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Severus nosti jalkansa toisen päälle ja silotteli housujensa polvia. Remus rojahti toiseen päähän sohvaa huomattavasti rennommin. Eipä ihme, kerta ei ollut Remukselle ensimmäinen — sen sijaan Severusta hän ei ollut aiemmin saanut mukaansa.

"Hyvää päivää", Ilmimieli tervehti ja vilkaisi kysyvästi ensin Remusta, sitten Severusta. "Halusitte tulla tänään yhdessä?"

"Halusimme", Remus vahvisti heti sen jälkeen, kun Severus oli tuhahtanut psykiatrin sanoille. "Meillä on ongelmia."

" _Sinulla_ on ongelmia", Severus huomautti ivallisesti. " _Minä_ olen täysin tyytyväinen elämääni."

"Severus ei pidä siitä että häntä kosketetaan", Remus selitti Ilmimielille. "Hän kavahtaa, jos yritän edes laskea käteni hänen olalleen."

"No, ei tarvitse olla koko ajan lääppimässä."

"Ja jos kosken häneen kun hän on selin, saan miltei kirouksesta", Remus lopetti selityksensä.

"Mikäli olen ymmärtänyt taustanne oikein, tämä viimeisin ei juuri yllätä", Ilmimieli sanoi diplomaattisesti taputellen kynällään lehtiönsä reunaa. Severus pyöräytti silmiään.

"Yhtä raivostuttavaa kuin sinun sormiennaputtelusi", hän totesi Remuksen suuntaan. "Saa hampaani kirskumaan."

Ilmimieli lopetti taputtelun ja kohotti kulmakarvaansa.

"Mikä naputtelu?" Remus ärähti.

"Naputtelet käsinojaa joka kerta, kun syvennyt kirjaasi", Severus totesi.

"Enkä naputtele!"

"Taatusti naputtelet! Se sekoittaa laskuni."

"Sinä ja sinun laskusi. Talossa pitää olla hiirenhiljaista, kun herra kemisti ynnäilee lukujaan!" Remus naljaili malttinsa menettäneenä.

"Kemisti?" Severus kysyi rypistäen otsaansa, mutta rekisteröi sitten loput Remuksen lauseesta. "Minä ainakin korjaan likaiset astiat, sinusta ei voi sanoa samaa. Teekuppeja lojuu alati joka huoneessa."

Remus parahti ja hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä.

"Entä seksielämä?" Ilmimieli keskeytti lupaavan riidanalun.

"Liian harvoin", Remus sanoi.

"Kerran tai kahdesti viikossa", Severus sanoi samaan aikaan.

Remus kääntyi katsomaan Severusta yllättyneenä, Severus puolestaan Remusta huolestuneena.

"Liian harvoin?"

"Kerran tai kahdesti viikossa? Emme ole harrastaneet seksiä kohta kahteen viikkoon."

" _Keskimäärin_ ", Severus korosti. "Kun otetaan huomioon täyden kuun jälkeinen viikko sekä sitä edeltävät päivät, jolloin olet liian heikossa kunnossa—"

"Siksikö nukut sohvalla niin usein?" Remus kysyi hiljaa ja tarttui Severuksen käteen.

"Tarjoan sinulle nukkumisrauhan silloin kun tarvitset lepoa", Severus tunnusti jäykästi, mutta puristi silti Remuksen kättä.

"Severus, nukun parhaiten sinun vieressäsi."

"Yhm."

"Enkä yleensä tarvitse toipumiseen kuin päivän tai kaksi. Täyden kuun jälkeen. Sitä edeltävällä viikolla tilanne on, krhm, oikeastaan päinvastainen."

Severus mittaili Remusta katseellaan hetken aikaa, sitten hänen mustiin silmiinsä syttyi tuttu pilke.

"Kuu siirtyi viime yönä toiseen neljännekseen", hän totesi asiallisesti.

"Kyllä", Remus myönsi, ja toinen hänen suupielistään kohosi aavistuksen.

"Varsin mielenkiintoista", Ilmimieli huomautti väliin, mutta alkoi jo kirjoittaa yhteenvetoa lyhyestä istunnosta. Hän tunnisti kyllä merkit ja löi itsensä kanssa vetoa, että huone olisi tyhjä alle minuutissa.

"Kiitos teille", Severus sanoi Ilmimielille ja nyökkäsi niukasti, "mutta emme tarvitsekaan apuanne."

"Kiitos Ilan", Remus sanoi virnistäen häpeämättömästi.

Ilmimieli huitaisi kädellään ja mutisi jotain yhdentekevää. Hänen parempi puolensa irvisti häijysti hävittyään vedon huonommalle puolelleen, mutta Ilmimieli ei ottanut asiaan kantaa. Aina joku voitti ja joku hävisi, mutta yleensä vakka löysi kantensa.

**Author's Note:**

> Tälle ficille itsenäisenä jatkona Lizin [Ei enää ikinä terapiaa](http://fifi.arkku.net/index.php?topic=1086.0) (K-18, vaatii kirjautumisen foorumille).


End file.
